pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulnerable (Episode 3)
Details Vulnerable is the third episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was uploaded on the 1st of January 2016. It picks up exactly where Prisoners (Episode 2) left off and takes place on the same day. The name of the episode references the state the Craig, Frank and Rob find themselves in. Synopsis The episode opens immediately after the groups van was overturned and thrown by the tank zombie. They escape the wreckage as quickly as possible and flee into the nearby woods. Craig, being the only one with a gun, stops and shoots into the infected following them in an attempt to thin the herd. Frank and Rob continue to run into the woods and when they see infected coming from multiple directions, they dive into a bush to hide. Once the chasing infected pass, they emerge from the foliage and continue on to try and find Craig. However, as they are making their way to him, a zombie is able to bite Frank in the arm by surprise as it was hiding in the bush and heard them coming past. Frank knew this was the beginning of the end for him and when they found Craig they had to tell him. Craig was sceptical about the whole thing really, since he hadn't seen a bitten person turn yet but Frank had, on his journey to find Craig in Episode 1 (Unnamed). Their conversation was interrupted by the growls of a zombie horde running towards them, so they had to start running. The group then came to what looked like a small cliff face, which they would need to climb up in order to survive this encounter. Craig chucks his gun up and him and Frank climb to the top with ease. Rob struggles however, due to the leg injury he had sustained from the bandits in the previous episode. Knowing he is bitten and has a low chance of not turning, Frank jumps down to where Rob is and gives him a boost up to the top. Before Frank can turn around and climb up again, he is swarmed and devoured by zombies after putting up a small fight. Craig can't bear to watch, so him and Rob continue walking slowly until they reach the edge of the cliff. After hearing the infected get louder, he turns around to see that they have piled up against the wall and some of them have been able to climb up. Craig uses the last of his rounds to shoot a few of the infected that killed his best friend, but ultimately realises his and Robs only chance of survival is to jump off the cliff and into the water. Rob and Craig awake about an hour later to find they have been washed up out of the fast flowing river. Just above the river bank they are on, there is small cabin with glowing yellow windows, showing that the lights are on. Freezing and without any supplies, Craig decides its best to head for the cabin, even though the people in there could be hostile. The two enter The Cabin to discover that it is already inabited by a group. Mark is initially cautious to them but Vince comes out to investigate and commands Mark to put his gun down. Vince introduces himself and the rest of the group and Craig introduces himself and Rob. They then talk of a mission that Vince has planned; he wants to overtake the local military base from infected, so that they can have a proper fortified place to live as well as a good supply of weapons. Craig and Rob offer to help them in exhange for joining the group. Rob then walks to the back of the cabin where the group has their vehicle parked, the military truck. He can see that Zoey is struggling to put a heavy crate of supplies into the back of the truck so he helps her with it. After this, Nick enters the room, haing been asleep upstairs just moments before. He had no idea who Rob was or what he was doing there so he got defensive. Rob ended up in an argument with Nick that ended in him taking a punch to the face, knocking him flat. Craig then enters the room to discover what happened and is immediatley angered. He is about to go and have a go at Nick when Vince calls a group meeting and tells them the final plan to take over the base. He says they leave first thing in the morning and the episode ends. Characters * Craig * Frank (last appearance) * Rob * Vince (first appearance) * Zoey (first appearance) * Gary (first appearance) * Jane (first appearance) * Mark (first appearance) * Nick (first appearance) Trivia * This episode had introduced the most characters so far until Brothers (Episode 13). * The first episode of 2016. * Although Jane appears in this episode, she has no dialogue. * This is the last episode in which the Survivors stayed in The Cabin. Category:Episodes